fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Denzel Crocker
Denzel Quincy Crocker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy Turner and, like Vicky the Babysitter, is one of the main antagonists in the show. Character Although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe fairies exist, Denzel Crocker believes otherwise. He has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is actually one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores-Day Crocker, and his house is decrepit and run down. Mr. Crocker's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Background Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore community college for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax. Childhood life In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. His mother was never around very often and because of this he was very miserable, however his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. However, after Timmy time traveled to the year March 14, 1972, Timmy and Cosmo accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his Fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker, because of this Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies and because of an overdose of forgeticen from the memory wiper, Crocker became horribly disfigured, the town's people who had now comletly forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairys assumed that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor 1970's style. Life as a Teacher Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxaplax beats him up for such situations such as going in to the girl's bathroom. He twice had to switch jobs, changing into a tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!. Family His family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich, and groovy. But when Crocker was young, she is non-attentive, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky, from The Odd Couple as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. Description With a hunch back, an ear on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, Denzel is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Timmy's dad) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Mr. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the beam reflected off an object and caused Mr. Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. Intelligence Mr. Crocker's intelligence is debatable it seems to depend on if its part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking tool) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions and long range DNA trackers, he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Also, Mr. Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. In the episode Birthday Wish!, Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These brilliant deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place in Cosmo Con when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him. In some stories he is referred to as Doctor Crocker meaning he has a doctor's degree. In Remy Rides Again he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates meaning he went to Oxford University (one of the best universities in the world.) Although never stated it would appear he has a Master's Degree in Physics and Technology and Engineering. Inventions Here are the many number of inventions that Mr. Crocker has employed throughout the series: *Anti-MindReading Helmet - A device for blocking mind reading thoughts *Crocker virus - A computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of fairies, and seek and destroy other viruses *Magic Detectors - Devices used to sense fairy magic and where its being used Personality When Denzel has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Denzel spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "God", "Parents") while saying 'Fairy Godparents!' His appearance isn't that of a normal human being, having an ear on the neck. Denzel is often considered crazy due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back and his ears on his neck. If Timmy hadn't affected the timeline, Crocker would be a handsome college professor. As in the case with Francis, A.J., and Chester in the episode It's A Wishful Life, this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline presented was part of a test given to Timmy by Jorgen Von Strangle. In fact, it is implied The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker if Timmy hadn't revealed Denzel Crocker's fairies, Cosmo would have. He is mostly bitter about himself, and the world that mocks him. One of his goals is to achieve New World Order, which he did for a short while anyway. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Denzel Crocker Trivia *It's noted in "Formula for Disaster", that Crocker once was in Ninja school, was taught to be a ballerina, wanted to be a cat burglar (but didn't know what to do with a bunch of cats, a pun on the term for a jewel thief), and could never(ever, EVER) go back to Cincinnati. As a matter of fact, a sign at the end of the implied episode has "CROCKER FREE SINCE '83" at the bottom, with two Anti-Crocker stickers at the bottom, below the saying. It seems he was banned from Cincinnati in 1983. *In Remy Rides Again, Crocker states that Stephen Hawking was his college roommate, which indicates that Crocker must have been born around 1942, because Hawking was born that year. Which is impossible since he was seen as clearly being 10 years old in 1972. *Until recently his overwhelming belief in fairies was the sole source of power for all of Fairy World. *In the episode, "Pipe down!" Crocker spots Timmy,Cosmo, and Wanda and bursts out frantically, but since there is no sound, no one, for once, can hear him! Appearances Episodes *TransParents *Smarty Pants *Timvisible *Hail to the Chief *Twistory *Deja Vu *Information Stupor Highway *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker *Pipe Down! *Mind Over Magic *Which Witch is Which? (Alden Bitterroot, ancestor) *The Big Superhero Wish! (Doctor Croctopus) *Mr. Right! *Emotion Commotion! *Genie Meanie Minie Mo *You Doo *Just Desserts! *Back to the Norm *Birthday Wish! *It's A Wishful Life *Remy Rides Again *Mooooving Day (cameo) *What's the Difference? *Smart Attack! *Presto Change-O *Future Lost *Timmy the Barbarian! *No Substitute for Crazy! *Hairicane *For Emergencies Only *Land Before Timmy *Cheese & Crockers *The End of the Universe-ity *Dread N' Breakfast *Formula for Disaster *Bad Heir Day *Crocker Shocker *Dadbra-Cadabra *One Man Banned (cameo) *Chicken Poofs *Stupid Cupid *Teacher's Pet *Crocker of Gold *Take and Fake Specials *Abra-Catastrophe! *Channel Chasers (cameo) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2:When Nerds Collide *Wishology Comics *Animal Magnetism *Friendly Francis *Will the Real Cosmo Please Stand Up? *Fairly Odd Primates *Untold Chin Tales (as Doctor Croctopus) Video KugBfqFNBGI Images AMRhelmet.png|Mr. Crocker's Anti-MindReading Helmet. Takefake1.png|This is one of the less weirder things he's done. Vlcsnap-2009-12-06-08h03m00s142.png|Aboard Dark Laser's spaceship FutureLost2.png|Buff Janitor Crocker from Future Lost Psych3.png|With his shrink Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree Shocker3.png|Crocker, cured of his fairy obsession Shocker6.png|His reaction to being in Fairy World Shocker7.png|Jorgen throwing him out of Fairy World References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:School faculty Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World